


"Assemble" is a really bad safeword

by fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)



Series: Earth-6199 [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Tony, and tickling, but barely, steve has control issues, steve rogers has a dirty mouth, this is basically porn, tony stark is a sexy beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm really not in the mood right now to hear about what a control freak I am, sweetheart.” Steve sighed, resting his brow on Tony's thigh. </p><p>His lover just smiled and brought a hand to brush through blond hair. “I'm not giving you a lecture, darling. But it's true. You are always trying to be in control, of everything, so I'm offering you an outlet."</p><p>“Huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Assemble" is a really bad safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is basically and fluff& porn fest. This whole series I'm working on is. 
> 
> I'm yet to write the get-together story (the only thing I know for sure is that Steve is demi.) but I've already written several drabbles that happen at independent points during a five years expansion of time. This one would be the first and is only one chapter for now but I may add more in the future. Who knows...
> 
> Many, many thanks to Khang for beta-ing me. I owe u <3

 

****1\. Then:** **

The first time it happened they were just fooling around. A rainy winter evening when even supervillains decided it was best to stay at home with a cup of tea and leave the taking over New York for another day, Thor was visiting Asgard, Bruce at SHIELD, Natasha and Clint locked themselves up in their room, and everything was at least quiet and calm. The first truly relaxing day in weeks for the busy, busy avengers.

 

Meanwhile, the speakers of the secondary workshop were blasting at half volume and Steve was having real fun sketching Tony. The genius was working on something... pointy, tall and shuttle-y, for lack of better words, which meant he had to use the ladder that was fixed from the ground to the ceiling, sustaining himself at more or less 45º degrees with his head hanging upside down and one of his knees bent tightly over one of the bars while the other did the same but a bit loosely and a step higher, to aid in the case Tony needed crunching to reach the control panel over the opening at the side of the thing, where he was now diving and pulling out screws and wires.

 

It was one of the most complicated fits of acrobatics that Steve ever saw him do during work, but the pose itself wasn't the funny part. Well, it would be if Steve could see his abs from where he sat on the couch; as it wasn't the case, the funny part was Tony's shirt riding up his body, pooling under his armpits and constantly falling over his mouth just under his nose, so Tony had to indignantly shake his head every forty seconds and try to push it away with his tongue making the same sounds a baby goat would do while rolling down a cliff.

 

After ten minutes of what Steve deemed a perfect combination of impressive, sexy and ridiculous, Tony finally had enough and threw it away. It landed on Dummy's camera and the poor bot, probably terrified of having gone blind, started rolling around trying to shake the offending thing off, but it just wouldn't go and... Pam! Dummy hit the side of the ladder and fell backwards, shaking his tiny wheels in a pathetic display of helplessness. Tony cursed loudly when the vibrations from the collision almost made him eat the side of the shuttle and pulled himself up to grab the bars and disentangle his legs. Time to climb down to earth.

 

“Very funny” He chastised the laughing Steve, who was now besides Dummy, helping him to get up and petting the poor thing confused by this cruel, cruel life. “You could have helped him before he almost managed to turn my face into an omlette.”

“Mm...” Steve smirked forgetting about the bot. “Wouldn't mind, it's not your face what I'm most interested in now” because hey! Sweaty, shirtless boyfriend right there! Excuse his brain for only working at half-wits.

Tony didn't appreciate the sass though because he took revenge by pricking Steve with one finger over his right hip, just in the right spot to make the blond jump and yelp in a very undignified way. Even Captain America had his weak spots.

Well if they were playing dirty...

Steve lunched forward grabbing Tony's hip with one hand while wriggling his fingers over the other man's lower ribs earning a high-pitched giggle for his troubles.

“You bastard!”

“You started it first!” Yelled Steve trying, and failing, to trap his eel of a lover in his arms before having his shirt pulled over his head.

“Feel Dummy's pain! And I did not!”

The blond just huffed discarding the piece of clothing and throwing it at Tony, distracting him enough to tackle him in the middle and push them both down into the couch. But Tony rolled aside before his back hit the cushions, pushing with his knees into Steve's hips and turning him around to position himself on top.

“Victory for the house of Stark!” Before Steve could fire back with something witty Tony grabbed both of his wrists pulling them over Steve's head and shifting his grip to hold them with one hand.

“No, Tony, no, no no! Don't you dare... To... hiii-!! Not under the armpits! No you, dirty-yy!!” Steve was wiggling and shaking under the other man's body trying to get away from the hand tickling him mercilessly, but his hips were pinned in place and his wrists trapped in a iron grip.

 It hadn't been easy at first; to use his newly powered body freely without fear of breaking whoever or whatever he was near. It took him time to notice the limit between acceptable strength and _super_ strength. He could struggle and push until he felt his muscles shift, becoming steel as if a switch had been flipped, the sinews loosening, the strain of the movement disappearing and becoming incredibly easy... like it wasn't him anymore controlling his body but something in his blood taking sentient possession of every inch of his flesh and pushing him to a higher level...

It took Steve years to finally draw a line and earn control over it. But he managed with infinite patience and training to finally subjugate that shift to conscious will, barring his survival instincts and offending furniture.

 

He was already tougher than most people even without that extra kick, but goddamnit if Tony wasn't strong as well. And since his instincts apparently decided that _meh! Just the BF being a dick_ and closed shop he was left struggling through that Chinese torture without cheating, giggling and squealing until his face hurt and his eyes turned wet.

_God, he loved that man._

 

And Tony, still bent over him even after the tickling stopped, strangling Steve under the light from the ceiling that was all but dancing over his bare shoulders and damp hair, his chest heaving with the breaths escaping his open mouth, his burning eyes... was a spectacle To. Die. For. And maybe it was the hunger in Steve's gaze or the heat of their bodies, still riled up from the 'sparring' but Steve suddenly found his mouth full of Tony's tongue and moaned in gratitude, sucking on it and caressing the underside with his own.

 

It was the filthy kiss to end all filthy kisses. Tony drinking the life from his lungs and _ah! Ah! Damn!_ Just when Steve managed to push his tongue into the other's mouth Tony dragged his teeth over it and swirled them together pulling back slick and panting, dragging his lips down his lover's jaw and neck, hot breath and damp tongue forcing shivers out of Steve, who was already reduced to a mantra of _please, please..._ Incoherent as it was Tony just smirked against his skin, knowing perfectly what his lover needed, and bit down. Hard and unforgiving and _Ah! Fuck! YES!!_

 

“Tony! Please” he tried to push his hips up to gain a little friction, something... maybe even to free his hands and touch... only to be stopped by a tighter pressure on his wrists.

 

“You stay where you are!” Tony hissed with a feral look on his face. In that very moment he looked like a predator, ready to feast on his prey and Steve had to close his eyes, and roll his head backwards to be able to _breathe_.

He wouldn't be able to get out unless he risked using his higher strength, but he was damn sure he didn't want to. They've never done this before. Even opening his legs for Tony and begging to be fucked into oblivion Steve always secured some degree of control for himself, but for some reason now he was just happy to stay where Tony put him and obey his will.

Steve knew he wasn't really trapped, but even if he wasn't helpless he _felt_ like it and more importantly, he _wanted_ to feel like it. Like Tony had all the power in the world, and Steve was at his absolute mercy, ready to be devoured and to be _done_ to.

His lover rolled his hips twice, pressing their erections together, and Steve had to close his eyes shut and open his mouth in a silent moan. _Fuck!_ But he just left his entire throat exposed and he _needed needed..._

“Talk to me” Came Tony's sharp growl and _goood..._ his breath just teasing under Steve's adam apple, _so_ close... “Tell me what you want, babe...”

 

“Bite me again...” Steve managed through ragged breaths “And fuck me, please, please fuck me, I want to... fuck I want to feel it fully. Your teeth and your dick. Please get inside me NOW! I don't care how but please, please, I have to... make me take it whole... please I need you, I'm so empty, fuck, TONY!!” And where moments ago were Tony's lips now were his teeth, sinking into the meat of Steve's throat and _Oh fuck yes yesyesyesyesyes!_

“Shit babe, should have never taught you how to talk dirty.” And there was a lot of rubbing and shifting going on down there that made Steve moan and thrust because Tony managed to get out of his jeans and underwear and holy shit... his cock...

“You moan like a cheap slut every time that you look at my groin, Captain. Fuck, it's hot... Now lift your hips for me.”

Steve didn't need to be told twice; he pushed his ass up letting Tony drag his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees and just kicking them the rest of the way out.

“Open your legs darling, I want to see your hole.” And if it was a bit awkward and clumsy for two grown men to re-position themselves on a couch when one was strangling the other's wrists, Steve was so fucking gone he didn't care. He was dripping precome all over his own stomach, and god... He was sure he made a wet trail over Tony's thigh when they were shifting their legs and it felt so good...

“Fuck... Tony, hurry up...”

“So hungry for it, aren't you?” The way Tony smirked when he dug into the cushions and, after a couple of seconds, produced a small tube of lube could have powered the entire city.

 

Rule number one of sleeping with Tony Stark: There was _always_ lube around.

 

“Yes... I- _mnph_... Tony, I am so hungry for you. My ass... feed my ass with your cock, please.”

“Oh dear... if only all those adoring masses knew how dirty their pure and beloved Captain America is, how he begs to be _used_ and taken... with that filthy mouth of his and that perfect, sweet asshole ready to service me at any time.”

And Steve honest to god whined when Tony's sleek finger entered him. Because that's exactly what he wanted. He didn't realize it till then but how liberating, how easy was to give up all pretense of control and intention and just lie there and be done to, relinquishing in the sensations and have Tony use him to satisfy his own fantasies. He was so desperate to get fucked but he is also pretty sure he would have gone along with just about anything.

And there were two of Tony's fingers inside of him already but it was nowhere near enough and of please _mooore_...

 

Then Tony pulled back to add another finger but didn't push forward.

“Feed yourself on my fingers, Captain. Show me how needy you are.”

And so Steve did. Rolling his hips to push forwards and backwards on Tony's fingers, arching his back because of the juicy agony and balling his hands into fists just to feel Tony pushing down on his wrists, having him under his mercy and yet making him impale himself on his fingers just with his ayes channeling his command “Oh fuck, Tony please... so goo-more! More please I'm so ready! I was ready watching you bend over that ladder, I want you to take everything I am, make it yours... Ah! I can't keep it anymore, please I'll do... mmm... I'll do anything you want but fuck me right now...”

“Anything, darling?” And he sounded as breathless as Steve felt.

“Yes!”

“I'll hold you into that, just so you know.”

And Steve had to bit his lip watching Tony position himself better between his legs, past his own aching cock and yes yesyesyesyes....

“Ready?”

“Fuck Yes! Aaa-ah! My ass is ready for you, for your beautiful cock, all yours to just shove it it and enjoy, mmm...”

“I love how fucking filthy your mouth is, darling. No wonder you are already leaking a pool; even your dick is so desperate. Now close your eyes, my pretty little toy, I want you to feel this.”

Tony slid perfectly in one deep stroke and Steve cried out because God almighty _SO GOOD_! And he didn't give a flying fuck about the slight burn or the dampness behind his eyelids because he was overwhelmed by the need for more, so, so much more...

And it seemed like Tony's restraint finally jumped off the window too because he just started pounding into Steve with all he had, like passion, like fury so fast and fucking deep... pulling out halfway and slamming back inside, pushing forward until he was buried to the halt and his balls pressed against Steve's asscheeks.

And Steve was riding the skies, completely devoid of reason, so full and so high on the smell of sex and sweat he couldn't even bring himself to care about the cries and senseless babbling that left his mouth. And he wanted to come so badly, but at the same time he didn't because he wanted this moment to last forever. He felt free and for the first time in a long, long time exactly where and when he had to be. Like he was born for this. Like his ultimate mission in life was to take Tony's cock and squeeze his ass around it, greedy and hungry for it like- “ _Oh FUCK_ _Tony Tony,_ _Yes God!!”_

Tony shifted his posture forwards a little bit and his cock was now hitting right _there_ and Steve's whole body jerked and started shaking with his cries so strongly that Tony had to bring his other hand up to cup his wrists, and Steve would have been worried but not really because this was the man used to bend steel with the same bare hands he petted Steve's hair with... and Steve was completely at his mercy.

“Bite me!” he sobbed between moans and Tony obliged; sinking his teeth over Steve's collarbone again and Steve was coming untouched, crying out Tony's name and so, so hard he saw white for a moment. And he probably wouldn't be able to control the spasms of his body even if he tried to, but he was hugging Tony's hips tightly with his legs and clenching around him wanting still, despite his own orgasm desperate for...

And it took Tony only a couple more of thrusts until he was coming too, deep, deep, deep and still as he always went while Steve milked him through his orgasm.  

 

 

 He finally collapsed on top of Steve, letting go of his hands. Both men trembling and completely undone.

“Wow.”

“Are you ok?” Tony managed through ragged breaths and Steve would have laughed if it didn't feel like too much work at the moment. Instead he brought one of his hands around Tony's waist and buried the other one in this completely soaked hair. Bliss.

“ _Ok_ doesn't even begin to cover it, love. Now excuse me while I sleep for a week.”

“Pf! Wake me up when you are done.”

“Hmm. We should really clean us up first” Because that was the correct thing to do... ugh.

“If you love me, you won't make me move”

“I do love you, Tony, but we are filthy and you are using me as a mattress.”

“I know, I like that mattress, it's a very comfy mattress.”

Turns out Steve did have enough energy left for a fond laugh, it did come out surprisingly similar to a giggle though and so he made the dignifying effort to roll to his side despite Tony's protests and bury his nose in the crook of his lover's neck. He felt like floating on a cloud, so relaxed and good and cared for...

“We can take a shower later,” Tony murmured into his hair, kissing it softly. “I like you like this.”

 

 

***

 

 

True to Steve's suspicion, they woke up a couple of hours later feeling completely disgusting. Nothing a good shower couldn't solve, though. The couch didn't have that luck.

 

“I'll snoop it with a decon sprayer later.” Tony shrugged hopping his naked ass on a holotable, and Steve took the opportunity to position himself between his boyfriend's legs and rub a towel behind his ears.

“I'm not... Steve stop, here, I can dry my own hair, see? I'm not a kid...”

Steve chuckled grabbing an office chair and bringing it closer, so he could sit on it hugging one of Tony's legs, and leaning his chin on said leg's knee.

 

“You look like a lovestruck loon, you know?” Tony teased him good heartedly.

“I am.”

“A loon?”

“Lovestruck.”

“And also a loon. Just sometimes. Ok, most of the times.”

 

Steve pinched him.

 

“Auch! Abuse! I would answer to that but we both know how this will end, and my arm already hurts like a bitch.”

“What?” Steve frowned because he couldn't recall Tony getting injured before...

“Just cramps, babe. You are an extremely difficult man to hold down.”

“Sorry?” He wasn't really, and Tony chuckled taking Steve's hand, which was resting by his thigh on the table, and caressing the wrist he had been holding before with his thumb. “I liked it. A lot.” Steve confessed “You holding me down, I mean. I know I shouldn't, but I did.”

Tony arched his eyebrow inquisitively. “And why exactly do you think you shouldn't have liked it?”

“In our line of work, there are plenty of reasons for why being restrained usually is a bad sign.”

“Oh, but you see, there's a little difference between what usually happens when you are restrained during a fight and when you are here, by me. And it's that it's _me_.

“Well, yeah.”

“No, you see, you might have not stopped to think about this, but your subconscious knows. This is the most interesting part, as well as the first premise of those games; trust.”

“I don't know if you realize, Tony, but trust and you being _you_ are actually the only reasons why we are having sex at all.”

“I know, I figured it out for you, remember? That's how I knew you wouldn’t react badly or try to shake me off. And what we did was really light, barely kinky at all, but I have the suspicion you might enjoy more of it.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I thought we already established that I do.”

“But I'm an exception. One of the very few you have. You have terrible, and really justified, trust issues not only as Steve Rogers but also as Captain America. Especially as Captain America. You are always willing to give people a shot, it's one of the best things about you, really, but you still watch them out of the corner of your eye. You follow orders as long as you don't see any flaw in them, because if you do, you just act as you see fit. You, my love, always need to be in charge...”

“I'm really not in the mood right now to hear about what a control freak I am, sweetheart.” Steve sighed, resting his brow on Tony's thigh.

His lover just smiled and brought his left hand to brush through blond hair.

“I'm not giving you a lecture, darling. But it's true. You are always trying to be in control of everything, so I'm offering you an outlet"

“Huh?”

“By putting yourself in my hands you are letting go of all that control and handling it to me. If I restrain you, you can't actually do anything but lie there and take everything I feel like giving you and give up anything I feel like taking from you. And if I give you an order, you will follow it because you trust me to know what's best for the both of us. Unless I'm wrong, of course.”

He said it as a joke, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice and Steve shifted closer, because Tony came a long, long way since they first met and yet he still had those rivulets of self-doubt buried inside, and Steve considered it a special mission of his to find them all and make them disappear.

“You are my anchor and my safety net. You are the only person I can be myself with. And yes, I liked it before... I felt like being myself meant being yours, that you would care for me no matter what, and I know I am always trying to take care of you, but...”

“You don't have to be always the only one taking care of everything. It's the way you are, my mother hen, I know that and I love you for it. But just from time to time, when it's only you and me, let me be the one to take care of you... to take away everything about you that's not just Steve and give you a purpose you can't question or overanalyze. We will have to establish limits and agree on tells and safewords, and I'll teach you about toys and specific rituals, but it will be so good, I promise you, I'll make you feel so good, so free... What do you say, love?”

 

He cradled Steve's face in his hands, tilting his lover's chin so their eyes would meet.

And Steve knows Tony's love for him is built from many pieces. It's friendship and codependence, it's hero worship and respect, it's the thrill of a challenge and the easiness of a kindred soul, it's lust and affection... but in that moment the only thing he could see in Tony's eyes was adoration. And he knew it mirrored his own because he heard himself whisper more than felt it “Yes, please. Yes.”

 

And once again it felt like something in his life just slid into its place.  

 

**2\. Now:**

 

 

 It's past 11 pm. They are in their bedroom and Tony has an honest-to-god dossier in his hands. A paper one. Wow. Miracles happen.

 

“Is this really necessary? Steve huffs. “All I want is for you to fuck until I can't remember my birthdate.”

Tony sucks in a breath but his expression is stern. “This is not supposed to be a sexy talk babe, but a serious one. I've never done this the _right way_ before, with someone I have a real connection with, so this informative session is for the both of us. We need to do things properly to avoid permanent damage. Even if we are gonna do this just from time to time.”

“Honey, I'm a supersoldier.”

“So what? Your body may be invulnerable, but bad, even if physically unchallenging, experiences may put an emotional stain on our relationship.”

“I really doubt our relationship is that fragile.”

 

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his dark curls, but a shy smile betrays his real reaction to Steve's words. “It isn't. but I don't think you realize how much more dangerous this is than your normal sex accident. Odin knows we have had plenty of those. I already told you, it's a matter of trust. If you trust me to stop at one point or draw a line on certain things and I don't, not because I don't want to or don't respect your opinion but because I don't have the means to interpret your signs, you will be forced to use your strength to stop me or get out and that will be a problem. Not only because that will put a seed of doubt in your mind but also you will feel guilty if you hurt me to protect yourself. The fact that you do have that advantage shouldn't mean that you should have to use it. We can play with your resistance, but never to the point where it's not funny or enjoyable anymore. And I _need_ to know when you are having fun or not.”

 

“For something meant to set me free this has an incredible amount of rules and specific terminology. So who is the control freak _now_?” Steve asks checking the dossier. But he is joking, because he understands, he does, if only because he knows that if something goes bad it will be Tony who will bear the weight of it, and it's the last thing Steve wants.

 

He nods and it earns him a fond smile in return.

 

They settle against the headboard, Tony sitting with his back supporting the wall and Steve leaning on his left shoulder, the dossier in front of them.

“Let's see,” Tony says. “We can discuss the specifics and warnings for every kink and new act before trying it, if we both agree that we want to, but we should go over the general rules first.”

“Like safewords?”

Tony nods “I mentioned them the other day, right?”

“You said there were tells, like safewords.”

“Yes, well it's technically only one safeword. The rest are physical tells like claps, taps, or pinches in case you can't speak your safeword.”

“I can't imagine needing any of those.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Well, I'm not wasting an opportunity of you being a responsible adult. So what should it be?”

Tony chuckles and kisses his brow. “Something you would never say during sex. And don't look at me. Practically anything you can think of relating to me is a really bad safeword.”

Steve huffs leaning in for a kiss and traces a finger over Tony's facial hair. “So it probably shouldn't be 'goatee' right?”

“Yesterday you were repeating it because you wanted me to rub it against your nipples. If we were already in this arrangement and it was our safeword, I would have stopped everything altogether. And you would be pissed.”

“Yup.” Another kiss.

“So, anything comes to mind?”

Steve surveys their room for a moment, eyes settling on the half finished historical novel on his bed table.

“How about Civil War?”

Tony contemplates it for a moment then shakes his head, tightening his grip around Steve's bicep. “Better if it's only one word, and without a fuckton of negative connotations, so you won't feel uncomfortable using it. Besides, those words give me the creeps for some reason.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Well, if we are thinking about something that comes easy for you outside the bedroom...”

“Like 'Assemble'”

“That can be either code for 'stop! this is not turning me on' or 'I just saw a fucking doombot fly by our window'”

“Precisely.”

“Mmm... We can consider it, anything else? I would hate to interrupt a grand time just because some idiot is trying to enslave Manhattan again.”

Steve snorts into Tony's shirt but thinks about it for another moment before his eyes light up. “Radiodead!”

“You are such a fanboy.”

“Shut up! I like them a lot, and so do you, I saw you dancing with Dummy the other day.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny this accusation.”

But he is grinning and leaning down for a long kiss.

“So, are we set then?” Steve asks once he he pulls back, licking his lips.

“Radiohead it is.” And he is being kissed again.

 

And they still have all the other tells to discuss, and to go through the different kinks and conditions. Some are funny, others turn Steve on just from the explanation and he has to bribe a blowjob out of Tony before continuing. Others are downright disgusting or embarrassing.

But it's late and their bed is warm while the rain is softly hitting the window outside. And it's amazing, so cozy here with Tony's warm body besides his and his rough hands on Steve's neck and jaw as they trade lazy kisses...

 

Who needs the rest of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> [my _dash_ ing tumblr (heh!)](http://fakesheep-luna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
